Kazoku
by troublesomefox21
Summary: They had been together for years. It's been a long road but they always had each other. They just didn't know it'd come to this. Sasuke didn't know how something so great could happen to him after everything and Naruto had never been so scared. Small Lime M-Preg One-Shot


His footsteps were quiet, padding along the floor with ease. The man was tired, having just returned from a two week mission. He exhaled, glad to be back home and back to his boyfriend. Naruto had left on his own mission a week before his own. So, he hadn't seen the other for almost a month now.

Far too long.

The bedroom was comfortable and familiar but empty. He could hear the shower going though, as well as the other singing. To say that he was surprised that the other could sing, and sing well, would be an understatement. But he did, and Sasuke was actually thankful for it. It was relaxing.

After shrugging off the green vest and his weapons, he made his way into the bathroom. He knew Naruto hadn't heard him or known he was home. If there was one place they could both let their guards down completely, it was at the compound. Between the fact that nobody dare came into the old Uchiha compounds unless needed, and Narutos own seals, they were more then alone.

He snorted at Narutos barely concealed scream of surprise as he stepped in behind the other. Reaching to turn the water on hotter (why Naruto didn't have it hot, he didn't know), he hugged the other from behind. He felt himself relax mentally and physically onto the other. Naruto had calmed, realizing who it was fairly quickly.

"You're back early?"

Sasuke hummed the question off, continuing to nuzzle the others neck. It wasn't a big deal if he came back three days early. It also wasn't important that he had already reported in so he could see the other sooner before he came back.

The other turned reguardless. "Sasuke, you ok?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, just leaning in to kiss the other. Naruto hesitated for a moment, wondering if the other was ok before realizing what the problem was. Tan arms wrapped around a pale neck, playing with dark hair as he responded softly.

The raven hummed, hands gripping the others hips, rubbing lazy patterns. Minutes seemed to pass, just kissing softly as they reveled in the feel of the other after so long. They broke apart, little pecks before the taller of the two leaned their foreheads together. Sasuke shivered slightly, feeling the other trace along the old seal on his neck.

He opened his eyes blearily. Cerulean eyes peering at him under lidded eyelids. Worry, concern and love. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, beginning to kiss the other more forcefully. Naruto toyed. Playfully fighting the other for dominance, retreating before coming back and just driving the other mad.

Eventually, Naruto relented. Sasuke mapped out the familiar terrain with his tongue, sucking on the others pink organ before biting on his bottom lip. He released the possessive hold on the other as he grabbed the shower gel and returning. He effortlessly lifted the other up, long tan legs wrapping around his fit waist.

Gelled fingers circled the others opening, enjoying the slight squirming from the other in his arms before pushing a finger in. The blondes head fell back, hitting the tiled wall with a groan. Sasuke kissed down the others jaw before sucking on his pulse. The water continued to fall, steam long since filled the room but neither noticed.

Naruto panted, glazed eyes looking at the ceiling. His legs convulsed in anticipation, feeling the others hardness just under him. His own growing harder against the others stomach. He sighed, feeling three fingers probing him. He lifted slightly, mewling out loud when the finders just ghosted his prostate.

The blonde continued to ride on the fingers, whining however when they were pulled away. They were kissing again, he noticed. What seemed to be a moment later something else slid inside him.

"Shit!"

Sasuke drank in the others noises, having not heard the other for so long. He tried to give the other a minute to adjust. With the Kyuubi, Naruto remained as tight as a virgin every time they had sex. He didn't want to hurt the other, having done that enough already. It was just so hard when Naruto was squirming, mewling and trying to get him to move.

"Naru-"

"I'm fine. Please."

Sasuke swallowed, lifting the other slightly before lowing him on time with his own thrusts. They both hissed as they gained a rhythm. Naruto was hiding in his neck, the raven leaning an arm against the wall for a slippery support. He tried to grit back his own noises when the other gripped him tighter. Heels digging into the small of his back before he felt the other come against his chest. He groaned, biting the others shoulder enough to draw blood as he filled the other with his own seed.

They stood there for a minute before Naruto shakily unhooked his feet. Sasuke continued to hold the others hips however, support for them both. They continued to hold each other, breathing the same air until Naruto reached for the shampoo.

Sasuke obediently rested against the others shoulder, giving a noise of contentment as the other washed his hair. He let the blonde turn them, letting the water rinse off the suds before repeated the process with the conditioner.

Naruto hummed, nudging the other for a kiss before he kissed the others collar bone. "Do you want a bath, something to eat or just go to bed?"

Sasuke inhaled in thought. They all sounded really nice but…"Lets just go to bed. We can bath after breakfast. Unless you have a mission."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah. I won't be having a mission for a while."

Sasuke leaned back in worry. He knew Naruto wasn't hurt, so? He didn't have to ask. Naruto had already read his mind.

"Tsunade wanted me to either take a genin team or teach at the academy for a couple years. She said that when I've done that then she would hand over the hat."

Sasukes eyes widened, voice showing enthusiasm at a level he wouldn't normally show. "That's great! Hokage, huh? But that still doesn't answer… wait. Did you choose the academy over a team?"  
Naruto closed his eyes, leaning into the other. Sasuke took in the uncharacteristic signs of exhaustion. He wrapped his arms against the other for a hug, kissing a tan temple in support. He and Naruto had talked about taking on their own genin teams. Both had actually wanted to take on a team, so for his blonde to turn down the opportunity…

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Can we just get to bed? I'm tired and I'm sure you are, too."

Sasuke frowned, letting the other pull away and rub his eyes. His shoulders slumped, whatever it was it must be pretty big. He would just have to wait until tomorrow though.

Naruto let the other pull him of the shower, waiting momentarily for the other to turn off the water before Sasuke wrapped him in a large towel. Sasuke grabbed his own, lacing their fingers together as he led them to their shared bedroom.

"Do you want pajamas or just nude?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, letting the towel fall as he pulled the covers back on the bed. "Nude."

Sasuke nodded, walking to his own side before getting in. The raven immediately pulled the other closer. Naruto wound their legs together, nuzzling the others chest as he let out a noise of exhaustion. His eyes closed, falling sleep as the other played with his hair.

Sasuke however didn't sleep, even though he was tired. He knew enough of the blonde by now to know that something was up with him. And Sasuke wasn't sure how to react about it. The twenty three year old willed away the voices that the blonde was leaving him. Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't but… but that didn't mean that Sasuke felt that Naruto deserved better.

Sasuke shook his head, hiding in the golden fluffiness his best friend called hair. The wetness in his eyes was just from the water from the shower. It really was.

Naruto played with his lip, fork moving eggs around his plate instead of eating them. He ignored his boyfriends questioning (worrying) gaze. He swallowed, gritting back tears as he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. How he was even supposed to tell Sasuke? He didn't even know. He didn't know if he wanted to know.

"If you're not going to eat, lets got take a bath. I'll make you something later if you're hungry then."

Naruto blinked at him before nodding. He walked behind the other, hiding his expression of complete and utter fear. Naruto willed it away, deciding to enjoy this for however little bit he may have it. He began to shed his clothes (having put them on for breakfast). He nodded absentmindedly as the other said something about grabbing something from the other room. Probably clothes.

His hair had grown out since the war. It was past his shoulders, enabling him to do more of Jiraiyas techniques. He pulled it back, sitting in the slowly rising water and only gave a small wince. Sasuke wasn't able to take any showers or baths unless they were HOT. Even if Naruto had taken countless showers with the other it still surprised him. He leaned against his knees, still in thought.

His eyes flew open and he jerked. Leaning somewhat hesitantly against the others chest. The tub was huge, both of their legs outstretched. Sasuke hugged him loosely from behind. Naruto himself, closing his eyes as he leaned against the others firm but comfortable shoulder. He let out a deep breath, the vanilla and eucalyptus from the bubble bath relaxing him more then he thought possible.

Sasuke pursed his lips, ebony eyes filled with worry as he gazed at Naruto who was now asleep. For the third time since they got up. Once at breakfast, once when he was getting something from their room and just now. He knew it had something to do with last night. He tried to ignore the possibilities of why his blonde was acting like this and decided to get this over with. As nice as he could.

"Dobe."

Naruto only groaned, shaking his head stubbornly. Sasuke had to smile at his childishness but continued on.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto gave no signs he had heard his lover but opened his eyes slowly. He didn't say anything but gaze forward. Naruto grabbed the others hand, comparing their skin tones before linking them together, resting them on his leg. He swallowed again, peering up at his boyfriend and felt his heart constrict.

Naruto leaned into the hand, holding his cheek as if he was about to lose this connection the moment he opened his mouth. Sasuke stilled, something crawling up his throat and just wanting to come out. Grab Naruto and beg him not to leave him. Tell him that he can't just leave him. Naruto was his dobe. He was Narutos teme. Naruto waited for him for years. They fought in a war together. They lived together for four years, having a connection since they were kids! Naruto couldn't just leave him!

"I'm pregnant."

Sasukes thoughts came to a blazing halt. His mind tried to identify the meaning of the whispered (terrified) words but couldn't come up with what the hell they meant. When he got a faint idea, the golden haired male was talking again. Not meeting his eyes.

"It's the Kyuubi. Kurama- he. He, well she, him-. The Kyuubi doesn't specify with one gender, though he prefers being male. And-and, the baby is yours. And mine, but yours as well. It's ours. But- I-I know that I'm a freak and I don't. I don't know what I was supposed to do. I know you wanted to rebuild your clan, but that was before-! I-I don't know!"

Sasukes breath hitched, tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't do anything, say anything but listen to Naruto talk. His own tears flowing from beautiful blue eyes as he tried to explain himself. But the ravens brain was short-circuiting on one thing.

' _Naruto was pregnant. He-they were going to have a child. And he-he was going to be a dad. His clan-'_

"-'m a freak! I'm sor-sorry but-!" 

Naruto froze mid-rant, realizing that the other was kissing him before his eyes fluttered shut and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. The angle was awkward bordering on painful but neither cared. Naruto turned, straddling the other as they continued to kiss. When they broke apart they both had tears in their eyes.

Sasuke looked so damn happy and Naruto was choking down complete fear that Sasuke would leave him. Naruto's broken sob seemed to break Sasukes thoughts and he felt his heart break when he pieced everything together.

Naruto had been oddly tired and somewhat cranky before he went on his mission. Then he went on his own, but then he had come back. Naruto announcing that he would be working at the academy instead of taking on a team was because he was pregnant. Kami, Naruto was pregnant. His thoughts went back on track went the other started to shake as he sobbed, apologizing over and over again.

He quickly kissed the other again, and again and again, making sure the other was dazed before pulling back. He sat up straighter before reaching over the tub, reaching helplessly for his pajama pants. When he got them he let out a relieved sigh and pulled out a box from the pocket.

He turned back to the blonde who wasn't on the verge of hyperventilating anymore but watching with curious, worried and wet orbs.

Sasuke kissed him again, wiping off excess tears. He leaned back, though keeping the other close with his arm wrapped around a tan back. He sighed, exhaling heavily but was smiling as he held the box up for Naruto. The blonde took it hesitantly and opened it but froze. Sasuke knew the other enough to know that the blonde wasn't breathing and decided to talk.

"It's the Uchihas Matriarch ring. I know your not a girl, but… It would be yours and, by laws and stuff, you would be my clans matriarch. And we're going to have a kid. A kid, Naruto! And that's amazing, and I was planning on asking you even if we couldn't have kids but we can. And it's great and I love you. And will-will you marry me?"

Naruto let out the breath he was holding, panting as he looked between Sasuke and the ring -a wedding ring!-, in befuddlement. The ring was gorgeous, yet somehow simple to others he had seen on their friends. It was on a platinum band, with the Uchiha crest made out of -surprisingly- a sapphire and diamond.

He turned back to Sasuke, hearing his question but not being able to focus because… It was blue. He lived in the compound and was around Sasuke enough to know that the clan symbol was red and white, not blue and white.

"It-it's blue. Why-why is it blue? Shouldn't it be red?"

Sasuke looked at him gaping before he laughed. Naruto felt himself relax ever so slightly as his heart swelled. Sasuke glanced at him before opening the box again and pulling out another ring and showed Naruto. It was similar, but was gold and not platinum, ruby and not sapphire.

"It was a play on words, from what I understand. I was too young to fully understand when my mother explained it but it's supposed to roughly represent fire and water. It's typical for Uchiha males to be fierce, stern, law abiding. Like fire. While their wives would be water. Even if nobody in the clan could use water so it was weird, but they were said to be the only ones who could control their husbands. The clan head. Uchihas were known to be stoic, unemotional and powerful but when they loved. They loved unconditionally and loyally. They loved completely. Like storm and fire."

Naruto continued to look at him for a few seconds before shuffling, wiping his tears and moving so he was once leaning against the others chest. He had to shut off the water, grabbing Sasukes arm and looked at the patriarchs ring closer. Sasuke felt his own fear slowly claw back into his own throat the longer the other didn't answer.

Naruto was studying the rings, they were essentially however. His (He tried to ignore the absolute giddiness in saying that but couldn't), was more feminine while the others was a wider band, the gold and ruby balanced each other out well and the diamond tied it together. His (once again he forced happy squeals down), was on a smaller band and the stones were risen more. They were both in really good shape, he mused with a small smile.

"Dobe?"

Naruto turned, eyes following at a slower pace before he rose an inquisitive brow at the others terrified expression. He started to feel dread once again, nauseous. Did the other regret it already, not even two minutes after asking…? Sh-

Shoot!

"Of course I'll marry you, Teme. If you're absolutely sure, that is."

His voice trailed off to a small whisper at the end. Sasuke only gave a wide smile, crushing the other to his chest before he let go. He grabbed his fathers old ring and quickly put it on, adjusting it to fit with chakra before softly grabbing Narutos smaller one. He delicately put it on, laughing softy as more tears sprang to his eyes as he admired his mothers ring, looking so natural on the others tan skin.

He laughed, nosing the others hair. "Of course I'm sure, you dobe."

Naruto gave his own laugh, setting the hands that didn't have rings on his stomach before rising the two that did have them, side by side. They both tilted their heads in sync, studying them before Sasuke gave another short laugh, continuing to peer at them from behind golden hair.

"It looks good, Naru. Really good."

Naruto didn't comment on the others voice cracking. His face in an uncharacteristic smaller smile but just as bright. He laced both hands together before setting them back down on his stomach. Almost hesitantly, Sasuke started to rub the area.

Naruto closed his eyes, tired already from the discussion that's been plaguing him to have since a while now. He didn't know how long they had stayed there, but the water was just above luke warm when Sasuke nudged him awake.

"How- how far along are you? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Naruto laughed quietly, shaking his head. "I didn't find out until a couple weeks ago. But Tsunade and Sakura both said that I'm two months along. We won't know the gender until about four or even five months. However, Kurama told me that he may be able to find out sooner."

Sasuke stilled, "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, normally it would. But since my mom was a Jinhcurriki and I get along with him. The baby will be fine. If anything, I think Kyu is protective. He calls her a kit. He gets mad when I train. He thinks I should be taking it easy."

Sasuke snorted distractingly. "He's right. No more training. I'm glad you took up a position as an academy instructor. But I thought you just said we wouldn't know the gender for a couple months."

The words were soft against his neck. He deciding that it felt really nice when Sasuke rubbed his stomach. He sighed again, tilting his head in thought as he squeezed the others hands.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have. It could always be a boy."

Sasuke gave a noise of agreement. He debated before pulling the water in the bath, laughing at Narutos noise of protest before he refilled the tub and leaned back. The blonde was already asleep, making the other wonder how the other had been sleeping with him gone and this on his mind. In the end he leaned back, tucking the other under his chin as he peered at the others stomach in amazement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was my first oneshot. I actually do have an idea for a second part, but I don't know. I kind of like it like this. Simple. But if you guys like it then I'll add it. When I write Fanfiction it's always Multi-chapter so I wanted to try a oneshot.

Hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
